Madison Springer
Madison Springer (1992-2013) was one of the suspects in Murder on Campus (Case #32 of of Grimsborough), Dead Man Running (Case #34 of Grimsborough), The Devil's Playground (Case #36 of Grimsborough), Spring Break Massacre (Case #38 of Grimsborough). Madison was the victim in The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41 of Grimsborough). Profile Madison was a 21-year-old Caucasian girl with long blonde wavy hair and light blue eyes. In Murder on Campus, Madison wore a golden necklace partly concealed by a pink scarf around her neck. She also donned a pink lipstick and a blue top. On the left side of her top, she wore a Psi Sigma Gamma brooch. In the very case, it was discovered that Madison liked to eat frozen yogurt and often drank champagne. In Dead Man Running, Madison wore black strips on the two sides of her cheeks. She also sported a grass stain on the right side of her top and wore the same golden necklace with the design of a butterfly in the middle. In the very case, it was revealed that Madison was fond of spicy food and sports drinks. In The Devil's Playground, Madison donned a large white hat, a pink dress with polka dots, and her signature butterfly necklace. In the very case, it was noted that Madison knew how to ride a horse. In Spring Break Massacre, Madison donned a pink swimsuit and her signature butterfly necklace, and sported a bite mark on her right shoulder. It was also discovered that she was athletic, wore flip-flops and used to chew bubble gum. Role in Case(s) Madison was the president of the Psi Sigma Gamma sorority and the head cheerleader of Grimsborough University's Quails football team. She was born to an Amish family, a vital statistic which she wanted to keep discreet at all costs. Murder on Campus After a college student named Rani Goshwalla was found murdered in the college grounds tied up in a bikini, Madison was interrogated since she was the president of Psi Sigma Gamma, the sorority that the victim wanted to join. She told David Jones and the player that it was a tragedy and that she really wanted Rani to become a part of their sorority. Later, the team found out that Rani was inside the sorority house the previous night and had called an anti-hazing hotline very late that night to report an illegal hazing. The team then went to Madison to ask her about it as she was the sorority's president. She answered that there was not any hazing that had taken place the previous night Rani was at the party but she had left with all the others. Dead Man Running Madison re-appeared when it was discovered that she was Troy Takiguchi's girlfriend and that she was the head cheerleader of the Grimsborough Quails, a University football team in which Troy was the star quarterback. Madison was deeply saddened by her boyfriend's death and told the team that they were supposed to be couples in the upcoming Prom Ball. It was later discovered that Madison and Troy had later broken up after Madison realized that the victim was cheating on her, and when she started a conversation with him about this, Troy got mad as if it was all Madison's fault. The Devil's Playground Madison again appeared the death of Tom Blackwater, a student at the Grimsborough College. When the team found a page of the bible of the Amish and discovered Madison's writing on those pages, the team needed to talk to her since they realize that her cheerleader/student lifestyle was everything that was not tolerated by the Amish culture. Madison admitted to the team that she was born to an Amish family, raised in the Amish community and when she became of age, "Rumspringa" came and was allowed to leave the Amish territory to walk with the "English" people. The police force later discovered that from Tom's Friendnet account that he and Madison had exchanged a few words between each other. Tom had found out that Madison was Amish, which was something that Madison wanted to keep tightly discreet from the students at the college since the outside world used to mock the Amish people. On the other hand, Madison had also found out that Tom wanted to buy up the Amish land, which was something that Tom wanted to keep secret from the Amish because he had promised Madison that he had changed. While Tom's proposal to buy Amish land made Madison a prime suspect due to her secrets, Madison approached the police later on in an act of cooperation to alert the team about her elder cousin Hannah Hersberger attempting suicide at the kissing spot, thus confirming Isaac Hersberger as her cousin as well. Spring Break Massacre and Madison's spring break photos.|thumb]] Madison then returned to be interrogated by the team after a springbreaker named Aaliyah Banks was found floating in the Grimsborough lake on a pool of blood. After investigating the lake, the team were interrupted by Madison, who told them that she could not be of any help with their investigation, but she really wanted them to go talk to the camera-creep who was trying to zoom in on her breasts. Madison was questioned again when the team discovered that Aaliyah was her main rival for the Prom Queen election. She replied and said that the Prom Queen did not actually matter to her and that she just enjoyed being popular. She further said that she did want to be the Queen of the Prom Ball, but just to see what it felt like to shine, and to be valued for her beauty and charm. Madison then told the team that she would never kill someone over this because she was not raised that way. Murder Details .|thumb]] Madison and Chad Baker were crowned king and queen of the Prom Ball by Donna Walker. As the celebration ensued, the tiara Madison wore exploded, killing Madison instantly and splashing the prom ball with her blood. The violence caused the attendees to flee the crime scene, much to the team's disapproval, with Caroline Fitzgerald responding in trauma and anguish. Once the team investigated the scene, they found her body, her tiara destroyed and a Rorschach Test. After they restored her tiara, they sent it to the lab for analysis; and then when they examined the Rorschach Test, it was revealed that the Rorschach Reaper left a message saying "Take Madison's passing as a message from me to you. The game is afoot", thus revealing that the killer did murder Madison with their own hands, since the last three cases (the Rush Week Case, the Hangman Case and the Spring Break Case) the Reaper used others to deflect suspicion away from them. After analyzing the tiara, Alex Turner revealed that the tiara was indeed the murder weapon since it looked complicated at first glance as it was homemade, but it was actually a pretty simple device. Still, whoever boobytrapped Madison's tiara had a good knowledge in electronics so meaning the killer had knowledge in electronics. Also they must have had access to the tiara to implement all those explosive charges. There the team led themselves to talk to the Dean since the tiara had been kept in her office and it filled her to the tiara's handlers. Killer and Motives The killer was eventually incriminated to be a serial killer wanted by the Grimsborough Police called "Rorschach Reaper", who was really Tess Goodwin, a psychology student. 's Inkblot Test.]] When the police went to arrest Tess, Tess told the team that she had intentionally killed Madison to buy time in preparation to hypnotize Jones and manipulate him to kill the player, as she claimed that Jones could not live in the shadow of the player forever. Just as Jones pointed his gun at the player while hypnotized, Eduardo Ramirez suddenly came in and hit Jones with a frying pan, breaking Tess's spell, allowing the player to detain Tess and ship her to court. During court, Tess was forced to answer for the murders of Rani Goshwalla, Lisa Edwards and Aaliyah Banks before Judge Hall, but Tess countered that other than slaying Madison, she did not kill Rani, Lisa, and Aaliyah with her own hands, but rather gave Rani's sister, Lisa's best friend and an activist a "little push" through hypnosis and the Rorschach Inkblot Test, as she claimed that those three girls had weak minds. Tess continued by telling Judge Hall that a murderer was sleeping within helpless souls, which doubled as her psychology and use the Rorschach Inkblot Test as a vehicle to "bring the assassin" within three other people (including Jones), but her senior project was ruined by Ramirez's intervention, who even warned the player to be careful when approaching Jones. Tess also said the Rorschach tests were used to select those killers, as she believes that anyone can be a killer under the right circumstances, as all she needed was to have those people look at the Inkblot Test to ensure she could control them like puppets, but refused to disclose what she saw on the Inkblot Tests. For directly slaying Madison Springer, the attempted murder of the player, and the second degree murders of Rani, Lisa, and Aaliyah, Tess was sentenced by Judge Hall to life in jail with no parole, thus ending the killing spree that terrorized the Grimsborough University. Even after Tess's detainment, it was unlikely that the other three killers (Misha, Taylor, and Penelope) would be pardoned for Tess's crimes. Trivia *While Cathy King has two identities (and the same personality), Madison has two lives but with one identity, while she has no qualms about her double-life, she can not be open to both. *In Marked for Death, Madison is partially cited as one of the killer's profile which says that the killer wears a "Vote For Madison" badge, campaigning for Madison becoming the Prom Queen. *Madison is one of the suspects who appeared in four cases. *Madison is the only suspect and victim with the most character portraits—cheerleader outfit, Amish outfit, alternate Amish outfit, swimsuit, and prom dress. *While being spoken to in Chapter 2 of Dead Man Running, Madison refers to a sports drink named "Simple Sports Drinks"—which is obviously based on Pretty Simple, the development team of Criminal Case. Case Appearances *Murder on Campus (Case #32 of Grimsborough) *Dead Man Running (Case #34 of Grimsborough) *The Devil's Playground (Case #36 of Grimsborough) *Spring Break Massacre (Case #38 of Grimsborough) *Marked for Death (Case #39 of Grimsborough; mentioned) *The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41 of Grimsborough) *Ashes to Ashes (Case #55 of Grimsborough; mentioned) Gallery MSasinC32.png|Madison, as she appeared in Murder on Campus (Case #32). MSasinC34.png|Madison, as she appeared in Dead Man Running (Case #34). 36madison.png|Madison, as she appeared in The Devil's Playground (Case #36). 38madison.png|Madison, as she appeared in Spring Break Massacre (Case #38). MSpringer041-3-1.png|Madison, as the Prom Queen in The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41). MadisonLabSample.png|Madison's body. 41 tessjail.png|Tess Goodwin, Madison's killer. OG_SUS_32_605.jpg OG_SUS_34_604.jpg OG_SUS_36_602.jpg OG_SUS_38_601.jpg 1010175_236781149807717_1535980775_n.jpg Fdddddd.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Victims